Karma Police (2)
Karma Police (2) is the thirty-sixth episode of Degrassi's twelfth season, and is also an episode of the spring block of Season 12. Main Plot After being attacked in her loft, Fiona just wants to feel safe. Paranoid and scared for her life, she buys a gun from a gang in a sketchy part of town. They lead her into an isolated alley and brutally attack her and steal her wallet, credit cards and money. One of the thugs slams her face on the concrete, scraping her cheek and giving her a black eye. The next day in school, Imogen notices the fresh bruises on Fiona's face, prompting her to divulge what happened that fateful night. She comforts Fiona, and together they walk down the hallway. Sub Plot Zig tries to make it up to Madame Jean-Aux by singing a French song, dedicated to her, at the French Club. Zig gets laughed off the stage and runs into the hallway, where he is confronted by Madame. She tells him that song is about lovers and kissing. Zig apollogizes to Madame and leaves. The next day, he asks Madame if he could present his time travel assignment. She says yes. At first, Zig says he would go back in time before he dumps trash on Madame's car, but he then says he would go back in time before anything bad ever happened. He then apollogizes to everyone who he has hurt. Zig talks to Maya, Tori and Tristan after class and apollogizes again. Before walking away, Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie. Third Plot Rocky spends the day at Drew and Dallas' house. Dallas tells Alli he is studying Algebra to keep her from coming over. Drew spots Alli in the backyard. Dallas panics and tells Drew to take Rock upstairs while Dallas gets rid of Alli. Before Alli leaves, Drew comes running downstairs with Rock crying and gasping for air. Drew tells Dallas that Rock ate some nuts, which he is allergic to. Alli tells Dallas to call his parents, as Dallas runs to the hospital saying he is Rock's parent. The next day, Alli says she would have kept her kid a secret too if she were in Dallas' shoes. Vanessa comes over and Dallas shows her the section he made for Rock when he comes to visit. She tells him that it was a mistake letting Rock stay over. Vanessa tells Dallas that she sacrificed everything to take care of Rock and Dallas didn't do anything. When Dallas sees Alli in school, he tells her that Rock will always come first. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Karma Police" by Radiohead. *Source: http://www.whosay.com/stephenstohn/photos/224634 |-| Gallery= Tumblr mjwzdvc8H51r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_mjxeswBSgJ1qmjvr0o1_500.png 65uyt'.jpg 98opo.jpg hguo9.jpg ipipkj.jpg jkh9.jpg kj0ser.jpg kjoi.jpg uy9.jpg tumblr_mk16dtWGCg1rittfio1_500.jpg Degrassi-Clip-36.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick *MuchMusic |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Supporting Cast *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner *Liam Green as Damon *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux *Justice James as Brock Dallas *Grace Lynn Kung as Police Officer *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa |-| Links= Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes